SSJ4 Gohan x Zangya Prequel
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: This is the prequel to the sex scene between SSJ4 Gohan and Erasa. Both Zangya and Erasa agree to give Gohan a threesome so he has a means to unleash and relieve his animalistic carnal needs that came as a side effect to becoming a SSJ4. This part focuses on his time with Zangya. Read my other story for his scene with Erasa (who is in the shower through most of this).


Zangya and Erasa had both agreed prior to allow Gohan to use their bodies. Gohan had attained the form of a SSJ4, but a side affect was the carnal need to have sex.

The room was dimly lit and warm. A king sized bed sat in the center with a drawer and sitting wardrobe on both sides, as well as a few nightstands with lamps.

Zangya sat on the corner of the bed, wearing nothing but a purple bath robe. She brought one leg up and gave a sultry grin to Gohan who stood naked by the drawer. Her silky legs and cute feet made her look ever more inviting.

Gohan had just finished setting up the video camera and his penis was already semi-erect.

"We should experiment." said Gohan, trying to be humorous.

Zangya silently hopped off the bed and over to Gohan. The only other sound was the bed spring and Erasa being in the shower.

The two embraced with a kiss, and Zangya felt up his crimson fur. Feeling her soft touch made his penis begin to harden.

What started out as a peck slowly became longer rubs and more passionate kisses. Gohan shamelessly felt down her back and bottom. Feeling this, Zangya continued to french the saiyan while she brought up her leg and grabbed his penis.

Gohan could feel her nipples harden through her robe as they were that close to one another. Feeling her soft hand on his thick rod made it swell. When fully erect, his penis throbbed and stuck up in the air. It was a massive eight and a half inches.

Gohan felt some wetness on his leg that Zangya had one of hers wrapped around. He looked down to see it was her hot juices.

He backed up a bit and put his hands on her robe, then shamelessly tore it off revealing Zangya's gorgeous body. It seemed as though it were shining a little. She grinned and her eyes looked cheery. Even though she didn't speak, you could hear her breathing heavily in anticipation.

Her breasts seemed larger, and her nipples were also fully erect. Gohan and Zangya once again embraced for a sloppy kiss, but then Zangya went down.

She rubbed her glistening clit and sucked and swallowed Gohan's massive erection.

But Gohan wanted something else...

He brought Zangya back up and licked her neck. Then gave a passionate hickey. Feeling her bare nipples against his chest was too much. He remorselessly sucked on her hardened nipples. Zangya couldn't help but giggle at the gesture.

She moved back and laid on the bed. Without saying a word, she slowly and enticingly began to spread her legs.

Gohan wasted no time. He crouched down and viciously licked her steamy entrance. It was as though he were worshiping her. Zangya's juices tasted indescribable. But it was addictive. He submerged his entire tongue into her slit, then stood her up again.

"Come over this way." said Gohan as he guided her to the sitting wardrobe near the mirror.

The two stood only for a moment, then Gohan gave his next command.

"Turn around and spread your legs." he spoke coldly; likely because he was in his SSJ4 state.

Zangya happily did so. Her back and cheeks mere inches from his erection.

Gohan then slowly walked up, and inserted his throbbing pole into her seductive slit from behind.

Zangya seemed more eager than let on, as everytime Gohan thrust his massive rod into her, she would back into it. She was insanely wet and warm inside. Gohan could barely think straight.

He had one hand on her hip, and the other cupping her left breast. He leaned in to suck on her neck as she continued backing into his throbbing erection.

"Could you open up a little more for me, baby?" Gohan spoke in an unusually soft tone. He moved his head back and now had both hands on Zangya's hips.

She slowly spread her legs out while she continued to back into him. Gohan noticed juices dripping from between her legs and onto the floor. He hadn't ejaculated yet, but there was a lot of dripping, even for a turned on female. It could likely be because Zangya wasn't a human, and therefore dripped more passionately.

Juices continued to run down her inner thighs as Gohan's thrusts became more animalistic and savage. Both were breathing heavily and loudly. Zangya's breath sounded cute to Gohan, who continued sliding in.

Then out of nowhere, Gohan grabbed Zangya and threw her onto the bed. She gasped and continued to breath heavily, as in the process she plopped off of his throbbing erection.

"Put your legs sideways." he called to her as he moved down the other side of the bed. The video camera could see all of the penetration now.

In the background, the sound of Erasa's shower had come to a halt. She likely had finished.

Zangya did as the SSJ4 commanded. When she moved her legs and feet down, sideways, the video recorder could see her alien, vaginal juices trickle down her right cheek. It seemed to reflect the dim light off.

The camera could hear her breathing through her nose.

Gohan made his way over, and grabbed her top left cheek, then slowly penetrated her now sideways slit. It felt insanely good. He couldn't help but groan.

He placed his other hand on her lower back, and began to thrust slowly. But he gradually began to pick up the pace.

Zangya began to whimper as his manhood flew in and out. It felt sooo good to her too, but it also hurt a little. He was striking her womb and cared not for her expression.

The sound effects of there flesh slamming against one another echoed throughout the room. You could also hear the sinful slippage.

Gohan couldn't take it any longer.

"Here it comes! AAAAaaaahhh!" he yelled as a massive load of potent, glowing, sticky, semen erupted from his erection full force.

Zangya could feel it all. She could feel his pulsating erection pouring its powerful seeds into her. She was exhausted but satisfied. Gohan didn't pull out until the very last drop.

He then did so slowly. A string of glistening semen trailed from his erection, keeping them connected until he moved far enough away.

After he moved Zangya up the side of the bed, she silently smiled and he kissed her face gently. His penis was still erect, so he looked for something to wipe it off.

Zangya pushed out Gohan's semen and surprisingly is covered nearly a third of the kind sized bed. The semen glowed likely due to Gohan being a SSJ4.

Erasa emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a white towel. "I see you started without me." she giggled at the sight of Zangya who now seemed to be dosing off.

Gohan simply gave a carnal smirk. His erection was hungry for it's next victim.

"Whoa!" Erasa laughed when she saw how much Gohan could produce.


End file.
